


On Watch

by xhangemhighx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Romance, bi sokka, gay Zuko, very gay, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhangemhighx/pseuds/xhangemhighx
Summary: Zuko and Sokka's relationship after the war, as told by Firelord Zuko's personal guard.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 470





	1. Take My Hand, Erase The Past Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This sounds weird, but give it a chance. It's my first Zukka fic, but I have plenty of experience writing about awkward gay boys (as I guess I am one).
> 
> Chapter titles are usually song lyrics or titles.

"You don't need to be stressed all the time! Take a break. These meetings are boring anyway. Too many old people." A cheery voice rang out throughout the gardens.

  
The voice belonged to Sokka, the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador. At first, the guard was hesitant about the boy. He was loud, obnoxious, and told the worst puns humanly possible. In only a few days, the guard warmed up to him. Sokka was always kind and respectful to others, despite his enthusiastic nature. He meant well, but things could easily get out of hand.

  
The two boys sat in the garden outside the palace, the guard not far behind. Firelord Zuko sat by the small pond, feeding little scraps of bread to the turtleducks. Sokka sat beside him, his arm wrapped around the other boy's shoulder. The guard didn't even flinch, everyone had gotten used to Sokka being touchy-feely already.

  
Zuko rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

  
"Is that why you're staring at the rock like it's a pillow?" Sokka asked.

  
Zuko shook his head. "I'm not!"

  
Sokka raised an eyebrow. "You need more sleep."

  
"I'm fine," Zuko grumbled again. "I'm not tired at all."

  
A yawn escaped his mouth right after telling the little white lie. Despite Zuko's best attempt to conceal it, Sokka still saw. The guard had noticed he'd been yawning a lot more lately too. The firelord went to sleep late and woke up early for meetings. The poor boy rarely slept and it had only gotten worse the longer he held the crown.

  
"You're an awful liar." Sokka replied.

  
Zuko smiled slightly, something he didn't do too often. He pushed Sokka lightly. However, he didn't intend for Sokka to fall into the pond. Sokka laid there in the middle of the pond, soaked in water. His unruly, wet ponytail hung loosely to the side, but he had a big smile on his face. He started to laugh.

  
Zuko offered a hand to Sokka, dragging him out of the water. As Sokka emerged from the pond, he slipped on some mud. The slip brought him tumbling down, knocking into Zuko and bringing him down too. They laid on the ground for a second, neither saying anything or bothering to get up. The guard wanted to help, but figured it would be too weird. It's not like the firelord was in any form of danger.

  
Sokka was practically on top of the other boy, dripping pond water onto the newly washed robes. From what the guard could see, Zuko was blushing, staring at the fallen boy.

  
"Sorry," Sokka whispered, barely audible. "Am I dripping water on you?"

  
"Yes." Zuko mumbled.

  
The guard expected him to look annoyed, but he didn't. He was always different with Sokka. Still, the guard wasn't expecting when Zuko grabbed the back of the other boy's head and brought it down to his own, and kissed him. The guard was tempted to look away, but couldn't. He wanted to see where this was going.

  
It was Sokka who broke the kiss and rolled off of Zuko, onto the soft mud beside him.

  
"You have no idea how much money I owe Toph." He admitted.

  
Zuko giggled. As in, like a small child. It was the first time the guard had heard him laugh, as the firelord was rarely happy anymore. Sokka looked at Zuko with a dazed expression. He probably hadn't heard Zuko laugh much either.

  
Zuko put his hand on top of Sokka's. "I've been wanting to do that forever."

  
Sokka grinned. "You can do it anytime you want."

  
Zuko rose to his feet, this time not offering a hand to help Sokka up. "Let's go inside, you got me drenched."

  
The guard watched as Sokka got up and slid his hand into Zuko's, like it belonged there. Zuko may have had a rough few weeks, but they'd hopefully get better. The guard smiled thoughfully. Sokka would take care of him.


	2. Say You're Here And It's All Over Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has nightmares, Sokka comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda hard to write since the guard couldn't see, only hear, and this is in third person limited. Also, has anyone ever tried writing in 2nd person? It's so weird.

The guard could hear them talking through the walls. As usual, Zuko's voice was quiet and low, but Sokka's voice was loud and excitable. This time, it just sounded worried. The guard didn't know what was happening. He'd heard heavy breathing, a little bit of screaming, and then Sokka's voice, calmly speaking to his boyfriend.

"It's alright," Sokka said. "It's just me. Sokka."

"Sorry," He heard Zuko mumble through the thin walls. "I didn't mean to wake you."

The guard didn't like listening to the firelord's conversations. Not that he found them weird, but the boy deserved some privacy. No one wants to be watched and listened to all the time. 

"What happened?" Sokka questioned. "Bad dream?"

After a few long seconds, Zuko replied. "Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?" Sokka coaxed.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He added as an afterthought.

The guard heard a rustling sound which he could assume was Zuko moving around under some blankets. It was quiet for a few minutes. The guard assumed Zuko had fallen asleep again or had ignored Sokka's words.

"It was about my father." Zuko muttered. "I never told you how I got my scar."

"I always thought it was a firebending accident." Sokka admitted.

"I disagreed with my father's plan in a war council," Zuko started. "My father was mad, and challenged me to Agni Kai. I didn't know I'd be fighting him."

Zuko paused for a few seconds. "I surrendered and wouldn't fight him. I was 13. He burnt my face and banished me!"

Zuko's voice got louder as he continued. The guard could tell he was crying, or close to it.

"My father always said Azula was born lucky." Zuko breathed. "And that I was just lucky to be born."

"I'm sorry," Sokka consoled. "I love you and I'm so sorry. Your father was wrong. You're amazing. You mean the world to me, Zuko."

Sokka's voice was unusually sad, and his voice cracked as he comforted Zuko. Meanwhile, the guard stood in stunned silence. What kind of father would do that to his kid? Sure, this was the former firelord, but that didn't mean he could abuse a child! The guard needed to fix it. He couldn't go back in time to reverse what happened, but he could do the next best thing. All he had to do was find Ozai's cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will out soon! If you want something else to read, I have another Zukka fic called Love Like Winter, which I'll be finishing in a couple days. I come up with an idea late at night then write everything all at once the next day. Then I redo it several times. This whole thing was a combination of late night thinking and reading too many fanfics.


	3. I Need To Feel Something, 'Cause I'm Still So Far From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyric from this chapter title is from Follow You by Bring Me The Horizon.
> 
> About how I came up with this: I kinda got the idea from another zukka fic on here, idk which one, but after an assassination attempt, Sokka cooks with Zuko and they kiss and there's a guard watching them. Also inspired by someone on reddit who did a Skyrim playthrough where they roleplayed as a Whiterun Guard, inspiring me to look at things from a different point of view.
> 
> Also, the guard in the beginning four sentences is not the same one as the narrator.

"Firelord Zuko!" A guard called from the end of the hall. "Your father, he's... he's dead!"

Zuko spun around, turning from where he had been talking to Sokka moments earlier.

"What happened?" He demanded, his voice taking a harsher tone than usual.

"We don't know, your majesty." The poor guard quivered. "We believe he was poisoned."

Zuko took a deep breath in. "Find out what poison. Then find out who did it."

Zuko stormed away, in the opposite direction of the guard. Zuko's personal guard followed him, but kept his distance. The boy was clearly upset. His father may have been an abusive, awful asshole, but he was still Zuko's father whether Zuko liked it or not.

The guard watched as Sokka ran after Zuko, the hallway silent except for the pounding footsteps. Sokka didn't say anything, just ran after his lover. Zuko would need time and encouragement. While his father had left a physical scar on his face, he also left a imaginary scar on his heart.

The guard wasn't sure he did the right thing. It had seemed like the right thing at the time, but the guard had been angry. He'd let his anger boil and spill over the side, like an overflowing pot of tea. The tea couldn't be dumped back in or reused. He had made his decision and now had to face the consequences.

* * *

Zuko was sitting at the turtle duck pond. If something was bothering Zuko, he always went to sit by the turtle duck pond. As usual, the guard stood watch a distance behind, forever there but never speaking. He watched Sokka sit next to Zuko, quiet but rubbing small circles into Zuko's back. He knew Zuko would have to get through this on his own, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little help. here and there.

"I hated him," Zuko finally broke the silence. "He hurt us."

"I know." Sokka replied. "That doesn't mean you can't feel bad. He was still your family."

"We were happy once." Zuko admitted. "Then mom left and it was all ruined."

"You never told me what happened to her." Sokka whispered.

"I don't know." Zuko stopped. "Azulon wanted to kill me, so she poisoned him. Then she left. She saved me. And I still hate her for it." His bottom lip quivered and his voice came out rough and weak like sandpaper.

"It's okay." Sokka assured. "None of it was right. Your family was flawed. There's nothing we can do about it now."

"I want to find her." Zuko mumbled. "She's still out there."

"How do you know?" Sokka questioned.

"I asked my father." Zuko replied. "She's alive. I just don't know where."

"We'll find her." Sokka claimed. "I'll help. I'd search to the end of the world for you."

Zuko sighed and put his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Thanks."

Zuko laid his head down on Sokka's lap. Sokka slowly ran his fingers through Zuko's hair as Zuko laid on him. Zuko closed his eyes, looking content and safe. Sokka carefully raised his other hand. The guard suppressed a laugh as Sokka discreetly wiped Zuko's snot off his shirt. 

Had the guard made the right decision? Probably not. Did he regret it? Yes. Did he ruin Zuko's hopes of finding his mother? Maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't very long, but I tried. Sorry it's messy.
> 
> Also, I'm in the progress of writing another Zukka fic set in Republic City in LOK time, where Toph, Katara, and Zuko are probending champions. It'll probably have a couple chapters. This'll be updated/finished by the end of next week.


	4. Brave Soldier Boy Come Marching Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finishing this, I really liked writing it but I thought it went too fast. It was originally just going to be the guard seeing Zuko and Sokka and some fluff but then some kind of stupid plot formed in my head and I was dumb enough to go with it. It was completely unnecessary and broke the story, but I'm done at this point so I won't worry anymore.
> 
> I have Leaves From The Vine stuck in my head, help.

**Like... two years later...**

The guard followed Sokka as he walked though the palace. Sokka was shaking a little, tightly gripping an object in his right hand. From what the guard could see, it was a necklace. A small charm hung in the middle of it, with something engraved on it, the guard couldn't tell. He didn't know much about water tribe tradition, but he had a guess to what the necklace was for. The guard continued to follow as Sokka headed towards the gardens, where Zuko was. He felt guilty for leaving the firelord, but Zuko had specifically asked to be alone.

The guard hung back as Sokka approached Zuko, who crouched beside the turtleduck pond. Zuko looked up as Sokka walked towards him, feet loudly trudging against the ground. Sokka held his shaking hands behind his back.

Zuko slowly got up from his crouched position. Sokka still stood beside him, shaking slightly and not so discreetly wiping the sweat from his face.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked softly. He'd noticed Sokka's obvious nervousness.

"Marry me." Sokka blurted out, clearly surprising himself. "Shit. I had a whole speech."

Zuko smiled, a little laugh escaping from his lips. "Speech or not, I'll marry you."

Sokka brought his hands up to Zuko's neck, fastening the necklace onto him. The guard could see the charm now. It was blue, but with the fire nation symbol carved on it.

Zuko put his hand on Sokka's cheek and used the other arm to pull him closer. They kissed, tangled up in each other like vines. The pair was separate, but one in the same. The sun and the moon, come together.

* * *

The wedding was a success. Zuko and Sokka had said their vows, kissed, and were currently throwing a pretty awesome reception. The guard was even enjoying himself. The Fire Nation people were happy, the Avatar and his friends were here, and the couple would be together forever. Hopefully.

He'd say his mission was complete. There were still assassins and rebels, but the firelord had learned enough to stop these. He'd face challenges, but he'd overcome them. It was time for the guard to leave. Lu Ten took off his helmet, his arms fading away as he returned to the spirit world to wait for his father. His watch was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this idea at the beginning, wanted to give some hints. I suck at hints so I kinda didn't. Sorry.
> 
> Didn't write the actual wedding because I'm bad at that and I don't know how fire nation weddings work. I didn't really want to write it. Just imagine it, maybe if enough people want, I'll actually write the ceremony.


End file.
